Evil and Sad Ravens Past
by luvwell
Summary: a look into Ravens past. possable father abuse well actually there will be. will terries survive? i hope not. pairings RavenOC. maybe RavRob. R&R better then it sound k? flames are ok.will Terri save Raven and not lose his own life? Terri is an OC
1. Default Chapter

Evil and sad, Ravens past.

It was a normal day for the titans well, as normal as a day could get,

Beast boy and Cyborg were fighting over what's better meat or tofu, and star was making something beyond her knowledge,

It seemed normal to the other titans but to Raven today was special

_Special, I despise special_. Why was today special? Because today was the cursed day when anything good was ripped from her hands _every time! Why does this happen to me! _she had only been with the titans a year but she already was attached to them

"Raven are you ok? You've been staring at the wall for five minuets." The boy wonder said

"Fine." She said trying to sound angry but failing miserably

"Raven you've been acting strange lately do ya want to talk to me about something?" he asked fully expecting her to say no

"Um…sure but can you keep It you know quiet?" raven said

"My lips are sealed, come on we'll go to your room no one will mess with us in there."

He said

Raven simply nodded and the two started to walk to her room.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

in Ravens room

"So what do you want to talk about?" Robin asked

"I want to know how you cope" Raven said

"What?"

"You know, with the death of your parents," Raven answered

"How do you know about that!" Robin yelled

"I-I I read your mind." Raven said kind of ashamed

"What gave you the right to do that!" Robin said still yelling

"I, I was desperate, so I read your mind but, I came up with nothing, you have a very guarded mind." She said holding back tears

"you know what! Your right I lost my parents! I was only eight! And yet I don't act like you! I don't act dark I'm not a crab! And! I don't hide in the shadows! You don't have a right! Bb and cy told me that you have a father! They said he was evil but there is alwas a chance that he will turn back! What could have happed in your past that could make you like this what gives you the right.!" He yelled

By this time they had the attention of the other titans the were looking in her door

Raven pulled up her hood to hide her tears

"If you only knew robin! If you only knew!" she said there was pain in her voice

Robin walked out of her room furious

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

sorry so short Ill try to make it longer next time so do robin and Raven make up?

Or not? Or does something else happen? Plez tell me and review! Flames allowed.


	2. Terri

Hey its me Luvwell you guys really like me I'm so happy!

I want to say thanks to:

Aris witch

Krissy-08

Darksin

Mongamaster567

Dark magic-67

Titus 17

And chica de los café

Sorry titus 17 im still getting used to writing on fan fiction so cut me some slack

Aris witch, Raven might throw a door but I don't know if it will be Robin

She might chase him with one though

This is a remake of the original 2nd chapter something went nutty so if you see the old version, well its just not as good as this one I hope and sorry if I got any of your names wrong if so let me make it up to you by giving you chapter 2

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

chapter2 Run Away Raven

Raven lay on her bed crying her head off

_How could I be so dumb!_

_**You couldn't have known it was a secret.**_

_Whos there!_

_**You don't remember? Its me, Terri! You forgetting brings tears to my eyes **_

_**Anyway I finaly broke the barriers of our worlds now you can come back to your home back…..back to me.**_

_Terri I-I don't know, theres this guy that I-I don't know anymore _

_**I see, you don't want to leave because of him you like him, or… love him I can see it in your mind, but he rejected you. Turned you down, didn't listen**_

_**Didn't give you what you need.**_

**_I never did that, I always listened. Your needs were always met. I cared for you, and I still do! We've tried to reach each other for a year! Hoping, praying, _**

**_And now its is with in our grasp! Will you not come? Will you not meet me in the heavens? Wont you come back to azerath?(sp?)_**

_I-I_

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

in the game/living room

"How could you friend Robin!" a slightly orange girl said

"Yea man she's like your best friend, or maybe even more!" Cyborg said

" I do not under stand how can one be more than best friends?" Starfire asked

"It means that we have two birds of a feather" beast boy said

"You sound jealous BB, you mad cause she likes me more? Maybe its because you tried to kill her just a little bit ago! And furthermore were not even friends! I hate Raven! She totally invaded my business and she shouldn't have read my mind!" the boy wonder yelled

"Your wacked! Ravens got some problems and out of all of us she chose to come to you! And YOU! Blew it up in her face! Now she wont open up to any one I hope your happy Mr. no one but me can know my business not even my friends!" Cyborg yelled

"Robin i-we wish you to apologize or we can not truly be your friends." Starfire said sadly

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

back in Ravens room

_I-I don't know, let me go out and see my friends, then I make my choice _

_Promise you'll be here when im back?_

_**Cross my heart and poke out my eye.**_

Raven couldn't help but giggle at this as she made her way down the dark halls of titans tower.

She turned a corner and heard yelling she decided to listen in.

"were not even friends! I hate Raven!" that was it Raven was broken, as she ran back down the halls the boy wonders voice rang through her head "I hate Raven" a single tear ran down her cheek

_Im leaving and no one will know until to late Terri I'm coming home!_

_**It will be good to have you back I'll spread the news!**_

And from afar you could see a girl dressed in a blue cloak flying out of titans tower with out another word.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Mean wile Robin was making his was to Ravens room he knocked saying

"Raven im so so sorry I was a jerk. Raven? He opened the door and, no one was there.

"RAVEN!"

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123121231231231231231231231

Ha its longer this time! What ya think? What happens next? Tell me!

Like what does Terri look like? What will Robins reaction be now that Ravens gone?

Or something totally deferent. R&R p.s. I don't own teen titans but…. I own Terri and the other characters I make

Luvwell (a/n if you didn't know the spoiler and me are the same. a got a new e-mail address so yeah that's why i'm putting the story on this screen name k?)


	3. azerath

Chapter 3 Terri,

Raven flew through space following Terri's instructions to the letter

"K, I'm in the jiconise (SP?) nebula I took a right at the north star and the nearest black hole to the right, I followed them perfect so why are there two black holes?

Dang I'll be here for hours!" Raven said to herself clearly frustrated

"Raven."

"Terr-ughhh" she screamed and fell into her attackers waiting arms

"Yes, its good to have you back" the deep voice said

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123132123

"Cyborg! How long till we get this tub moving?" Robin yelled

"Well it would go faster if you would STOP ASKING ME THAT!" Cyborg yelled as a reply

"O and one more thing tell us how you really feel about Raven its clear you don't hate her other wise you wouldn't be pushing us so hard." Beast boy taunted

"We'll move faster" Cyborg added

"Well if you put it that was it couldn't hurt to tell you i-I sorta maybe kind of"

he was cut off be the beautiful tamerainian

"Hello friend Robin! I have heard that you wish to accompany us in the finding of Raven" Star said

Suddenly a loud roar of the T-sub could be heard

"Were up and ready to go!" Cyborg said

"Lets go!" Robin yelled

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

"Her last signal came from the jiconisee (SP?) nebula" BB said

"Look there its her communicator!" Cyborg yelled

"I see it." Robin said quietly

"She must have went through the black hole!" Starfire said fearfully

"Then were going in to." Robin said

_Raven why do you always have to make this so hard!_ Robin thought

"Going in." he continued

"AHHHHHHHH!" they screamed as they went through the black hole

CRASH!

"Man she's totaled, I never even got to use the hyper blasters!" Cyborg wined

"Look there! It's a house! Lets go and see if they know where we are and if they can help us fix the ship, or at least give us a place to rest." Robin said

"Fine with me! Lets go!" Beast boy said

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

At the house,

"Well its a lot bigger up close" beast boy said

"Doesn't matter," Robin said

He knocked and a boy that looked similar to aqua lad but was pale had shorter hair and it was blue

"Can I help you?" the boy said

(Can you guess who it is?)

"Yeah my name is Robin this is Starfire, Cyborg and Beast boy" Robin said

"Come in." he said

"Uh, thanks" Cyborg said

The house was almost all white and like marbled over. it had a winding star case, marble columns and statues.

What was freaky was the statues had red glass eyes and were ether gargoyles or demons.

"So where are we?" Robin asked

"Azerath" he said

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Mahaha! You don't get to know what happened to Raven until the end mainly cause I don't know yet, BUT I'm working on it! But I would be happy to get your ideas! So plez review! P.s. I'm adding a new boy character I need names and looks ok?

Luvwell


	4. flash back

Thanks to the reviewers!

**Chica de los café **thanks! You've been on this wild ride of mine since the beginning so yeah, thanks for the reviews.

**Worthlessdeath **thank you for the compliment, it means a lot.

**Baby05 **hey if you really want more titan info then e-mail me k? 'cause I don't know your e-mail. My address is k. whoa! My address turned blue! Jeez! Shows you how much I know this computer.

**Zicora** your review was super helpful I didn't realize I was rushing things. So, thanks for the heads up! P.s. I will try to get more info into the next chapters if this one doesn't satisfy k?

**To all the reviewers **you all can e-mail me, if you have ideas for the story that cant be explained in a review, or you naughty and you want a spoiler thing (not that anyone would want to lol) (kidding)

**On with the story!**

Chapter4

"We're in azerath?" Robin asked

"Yes where did you think you were? Where are you guys from?" he asked

"Tell us your name and we'll tell you where were from k?" Robin said

"Fine, my name is Terri"

"OK um were from earth were trying to find a friend who supposedly came here" Robin said

"Really! This is a coincidence! I am waiting for my friend from earth as well!" Terri said

"What's his name?" Robin asked almost dreading the answer

"Her, her name is Raven." Terri said

"You're the reason she left!" Robin yelled

"Uh, yeah I guess, I guess you know her huh?" Terri said

"You bet we've been partners on the teen titans for almost a year!" Robin shouted "How the heck do you know her!" he continued

"I've been her friend since we were ten. you don't believe me? Well listen to this story until Raven comes and backs me up" Terri said

"Fine I always liked a good story but she better back you up on this." Robin said

"Kit started like this." Terri said

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123213123123123123123123123123

(OK so the next possible chapters might just be this story k? Luvwell.)

(flashback sort of thing.)

"Raven! Raven! Were are you! We gotta practice!" a young boy yelled

"Coming Henry!" a young version of Raven stepped out of her room

besides being considerably younger she had long very long black hair a healthy shade of skin and deep blue eyes infact the only thing at this age that could possibly connect her to the Raven we now is the famillure glint in her eye and the blood red shakra on her forehead

"We tuned your guitar for you Raven!" another boy said

"Thanks Matt" Raven said

"1…2…3…4…" Henry chanted

( I don't own this song )

(song k?)

"**I think were going somewhere were on to something good here out of mind out of state **

**trying to keep my head on straight I think were going somewhere were on to something **

**good here there's only one thing left to do drop all I have and go with you somewhere **

**back there I left my worries all behind. my problems fell out of the back of my mind were **

**going and im never knowing never knowing where were going to go back to where I was **

**would just be wrong I pressing on pressing on pressing on all my distress is going, going **

**gone pressing on-"**

The song was interrupted by continuous beeping. the team of three sprang instantly into action

Henry put on a recording of them (so mom and dad wouldn't find out what the oldest of the three did)

Matt grabbed Ravens fighting clothes which was a red dress with slits up to her hips

And a red cloak covering her bare shoulders

Raven went into a shadowed corner where her step brothers couldn't see her and put on the outfit the last touch was a red mask covering her face up to her eyes she also braded her hair in record time

"Im out of here!" Raven shouted

she ran through the forest that was behind the club house

_Miller school._ _great! They have the worst gang members ever! Heh they also pull knives lets hope im lucky enough to avoid that! _She thought as she ran

That's right! Raven even at the age of nine was kicking bad guy butt. today was the first day of the rest of her life. She had an adventure before her but before that could happen very sad and well evil things had to happen.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_Here I am now where is the fight? Over there! There is a crowd! Just once I would like someone to help me but today I have a strange doubt of that._

She ran up to the assembly and saw a boy a little older than her spiraled on the ground in a puddle of blood.

"Don't touch that boy again! Do you hear me!" Raven shouted stepping out of the bystanders

"What?" a mocking voice said behind her she weriled around and saw a boy twice the size of her. putting the fear in the back of her mind she landed a solid kick in the jaw

rendering him unconscious

"Never did like jocks with glass jaws" Raven said in a mocking voice

"I'd watch that tone if I were you! It might get you into trouble someday!"

Raven turned again and but wasn't quick enough to doge the on coming blow it nailed her in the chin and sent her sprawling to the ground. Then he took out a long jagged knife

"Young ladies shouldn't were costumes" and he stuck the knife in her shoulder

Raven bit back a scream and used her good arm and ripped the knife out of her shoulder and threw it at him she never meant to hit him only to pin him to the wall and her aim was never off. She had been trained in the arts of : throwing knives, sword play, hand to hand combat, and acrobatics.

He was pinned to the wall and he couldn't do any thing about it.

She ran her fist into his jaw then she grabbed his spare knife

"H-hey what are you doing?" he asked terrified. was this brat going to run him though? But instead she took the other guy and pined him to the wall with it

"That should hold you until the police come" Raven said in a mono tone to avoid letting them hear the pain in her voice. Then ran down the ally and disappeared like a shadow

When she got to her club house she quickly changed into a normal clothes and bandaged a painfully sore shoulder and hoped no one would notice she winced as she tied it after that was done she tied a black cape around her shoulders for two reasons one because women couldn't show their shoulders for reasons of modesty, the other she didn't want anyone else finding out

Raven walked into her house something was wrong no one was in the dining room no mother or step dad bugging her about where she was (even though she hated it).

"Um, Henry? Matt? Mom? Terries?(terriesstep dad)

even as she called a young boy with black hair ran out of the shadows it was Henry. Raven gasped. His eyes were red and puffy his sleek black hair was dull and matted he had been crying.

"Henry! What's wrong?" Raven asked full of concern

"Moms dieing!" Henry choked

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

That's it for now! Ma ha! So dose Ravens mom die? If so what happens? If not what happens? And yes we now have two suspects for who could have taken her is it Terri? Is it Terries? (ter-ies) or someone completely different? I need help! I'm running out of "Terr" names so review! I own: Terry, Matt, Henry, Terries and any one else that I make up

Out of curiosity should I try to add the justice league in this some how? If so how in the world do I do it? That is up to you! Review! P.s. I don't own the Teen titans but I'm saving up heh I'll keep you posted!


	5. a family death

a/n I don't own you don't sew.

On with the show! Story, fic! Yeah that's it!

"What do you mean!" Raven shouted

"M-moms dieing! She's really sick she wanted to see you for some reason" Henny said through sobs

Raven hesitated but only for a second then she ran up to her mothers room. A look of utter shock and sadness crossed her face

Her mother laid in bed with the covers to her chin she was shivering even though she had like ten covers

Raven slowly walked to her mothers bed side and knelled next to her "mom, w-whats the matter why are you sick? you were fine this afternoon" Raven choked

"Raven you have to know something, you know your not normal, you know what your true father was, and who he is. You must also understand, you must obey me,"

"Anything, anything, mom" she said

"G-good, you have special abilities and you have to control them,"

"How?'

"Your emotions are dangerous they set of your 'powers' of such, you have to learn to control them at all costs ok?"

Raven nodded as a reply

"And Raven, your brothers told me what you do, and I'm proud that you stick up for others but, promise you will stop? You need to be here always for you family especially your brothers never leave them, never"

"I-I promise mother"

Ravens mother closed her eyes relived…………And they never saw again.

Mahahahahahha cliff hanger! Yeah a lot of people do this to me so i'm returning the favor. Yeah, I need more "Terr" names I only got one and, I might use it if no one else R&R's also a new guy coming into the picture, k, you gotta vote for this one these are the choices: indigo hair, straight, length is to the chin. real hot piercing indigo eyes and fair skin. Or spiky blond hair with ski blue eyes that are soft and baby like. Also very cute, lol I am an artist so I can draw real good.(I'm being modest) (lol) and I drew them and they both look good so yeah, also R&R about: personalities, names, and things you want to see in the story, like the throwing the door thing I might still have a use for that. Sorry this was so short but I have a bad case of writers block. Anyway you can stop reading the story now.


	6. paincouldnt think of a better name, im s...

**Chapter 6**

"MOM! NO! please, don't go!" Raven sobbed

At that moment Terries walked in "she, is in a better place. We can be happy for her." He said

Weeks past, the pain never went away, but, they were getting good at hiding it. In the club house Raven, Henry, and Matt were trying to make up a new song, they hadn't done it in a wile,

"I cant think." Matt said

"Me nether" Henry agreed.

"You know guys, mom would have wanted us to move on," Raven said

"Yeah, but its hard" Matt said

Suddenly the beeping was heard again. Raven sighed and picked up her guitar and tuned it for the hundredth time that day.

"Rae, what are you doing?" Matt asked

"I'm not going." Was her simple reply.

"What!" the boys yelled in unison

"You heard, me" she said and picked up her guitar and tuned it for the hundredth time that day.

"Why! Someone needs you! Why wont you go!" Henry yelled

"I'm-not-going" she said calmly (even though this was killing her inside)

"Fine! Then I'm going! Matt yelled

"Me too!" Henry yelled as well "you cant stop us!"

"Your right, I cant, but do you remember? I got hurt last time! Think of what might happen to you!" Raven reasoned

"That's it isn't it! You're scared of getting hurt! That never stopped you before! Why now?" Matt yelled

"Forget her, lets go," Henry said and left fallowed closely by matt.

Time past, still no sign of Matt or Henry,

"For the last time do you know where they are?" Terries said grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

Raven winced when he grabbed her sore shoulder and caved, " we, got a call for help, when I refused to go they went in my place." Raven said

"WHAT!" he yelled and threw her at the wall she blacked out.

When she awoke she saw terries hunched over.

"Terries? Whats, going on?"

"Their DEAD!" he screamed

"What?"

"Their dead! And its your fault!" he yelled

"I do not understand, who is-"

"My sons! My precious sons! Its all your fault!"

"My fault? How is it, mine?" Raven asked horrified did she really hurt them? She didn't remember it.

"They went to help someone, they were both stabbed to death. The murderers said they wanted revenge on you! Since you weren't there they killed your brothers! Its your fault!" Terries screamed at her

"I-I tried to keep them from going,"

"Not hard enough!" he said and he picked up a large stick with a point on the end(like the ones you see in construction zones)

That night was the worst night Raven ever had, but, as she learned over a month, it was going to be routine. Every night, he would come home drunk and full of rage, ready to blow at any minute. She learned not to resist and to take the beatings quietly, as to not give him the satisfaction of a scream. It never worked, as time went on, the beatings became more violent and painful. Raven knew that if she didn't get away, she would soon end up with her mother and brothers, but, was this a bad thing? Being with the people she loved most? It was torture down here. But, Mom, Henry, and Matt wouldn't like it if she just gave up. She would find away out of this, if she was going down, she was going down fighting.

Luv: Wow, heavy Chapter

Raven: Yeah, you scare me.

Luv: is that possible?

Ken: don't push your luck, she has powers you know.

Ren: yeah you shouldn't.

Luv: what are you two doing here? You two aren't my Teen titans muses!

Chaud: yeah, but I wanted to know why you have so much Chaud torture in your Mega Man story.

Ken: and Ken torture

Ren : and Ren

Luv : 'cause I like to torture you. laughs evilly

Ren, Chaud and Ken: falls over

Raven: Review! This story stars me!

Terry : and me! Though I'm not in the flash back until the next chapter.

Luv : you've been reading my notes!

Terry : it's a gift. I see you might make me into a thief, is it true?

Luv: idk, its up to the reviewers! Should he? I also have a new character, I need: names, looks, personalities, stuff like that, Review!(every one but Raven leave, I need to talk to her)

Raven: uh oh, I sense Raven torture……..


	7. fire!

Chapter 7

A boy with red brown scruffy hair was walking through a forest going to one of his favorite spots. It was beautiful. There was a small lake (like the ones in Minnesota) surrounded by hundreds of trees.

He walked towards it when he heard humming. He spied the singer from behind a tree. A girl with long black hair. She wore a white silk dress and a see through veil covered half her face. She was wading in the water. He leaned in a little more to get a better look when (you guessed It. Ok maybe u didn't) he broke a stick.

She looked at him startled.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you." He said and blushed

" Don't be. Do you like to come out here to? To…think to….find peace to…let your troubles disappear even for a moment?" she asked

"Yeah" he answered

"Then wont you join me?" she asked

"I'd like that. ……Um what's your name?" he asked

"My name's Raven" raven said "what's yours?"

"My name's Terri" he said

The two spent three hours talking nether taking notice to the oncoming darkness. They felt as if they had always known each other, but nether knowing of the others troubles.

Raven hoped the night wouldn't end, nether wanted that to happen they talked until…

"RAVEN!" a voice yelled

"Im sorry Terri, I, have to go." Raven said and started to run but Terri grabbed her arm.

"Raven, w-will I see you again?" he asked

"I don't know, I live near here maybe you and this luck you talk about will help you to find me." She said and began running again.

Emerald eyes watched her run away. _Ill find you and steal you away, we can be together forever. Nothing will happen to you I swear ill die before I let you. _

Terri thought and ran in the other direction. He forgot him and his team had a big deal going down tonight. The house of Terries. That jerk was always drunk, he was rich too, he would go out tonight like always and be back in three hours at least. They were going to loot the place and when he was inside, burn it to the ground.

Raven finally made it home she knew what was coming, she had been late, and even though he wasn't drunk he would beat her to a pulp. And tonight he was going out to party. That meant getting drunk, and a worse beating. Her prediction was right. He used a hot iron bar that burn and tore flesh. Thirty minutes that all it took for her white dress to turn red. He left. She limped up the steps and locked herself in her room. With the last of her strength she through herself into her bed.

Terri had just made it. Terries was just leaving. He noticed bloodstains on his hands and outfit. He brushed it off and set his mind to the task at had getting every thing valuable out of the house and oiling it down for the fire.

It took all of three and a half hours to finish. But one room was locked.

(Flashback sort of.)

"Terri! We can pick this lock!" a boy said

"It doesn't matter we have to get who knows when he'll be back! Lets go, probably only useless stuff in there anyway."

(End flashback)

Terries was finally home, and inside. They moved in and lit up the house. The idiot was so drunk he didn't smell the gasoline or smoke and didn't notice the flames or that things were missing. He took three more steps and collapsed, never to open his eyes again.

The boys stood back admiring there work. When Terri noticed someone in the upper window looking down. It was…

"Raven!" he screamed and ran into the house ignoring the shouts of his team, he had to save Raven, or he would die trying.

What u think? Review please!


	8. authers notes sry for spelling trbl

This isn't a Chapter im sick again. K, some people are confused. My story is basicly a flash back. Um the 123 thing was just to split the seans that's been replaced by K? the last chapter didn't have much detail 'cause my computer is in the shop so I was on the librarys computer (I am now to) I found out that, that was two chapters at once. Like I said almost no detail. O yeah, I cant decide on pairings! Do we want Rav-Rob. Rav. BB. –don't ask where that came from theres like no rav. BB in here anywhere, Im just a big fan of them and could do that.) Rav.-Terri. Rav.-Cy or Raven with a new character coming In a new chapter. He is a boy (very good looking I draw all my characters.) but I need a nice name. Help! O yeah should Terries die? I want him to but then I don't, vote on that please! One more thing, should a make a twist and have terri end up a bad guy? Or is that just dumb? Please don't flame me for the A/N. Im on writers block and need a little help. So if you want this story to continue send me your ideas! Hey I'll give you creadit for them. PS the story will continue I just might not post it, I write for my own satisfaction, not others'. Keep it real I'll update as soon as I can.


	9. chapter 8 safe, i think,

**Chapter 8 **

Terri ran in the house scolding himself. '_What was I thinking! "Only useless stuff," stupid, stupid, idiot!' _ Eyes burning and coughing because of the thick smoke, he couldn't see a thing. '_I need to get down or this smoke will kill me.'_ Something else did the job for him. He tripped over the dead body of Terries. He screamed. Inhaling smoke. Through coughing fits her caught a glimpse of the tall staircase leading to the locked room. Raven's room. Climbing the stairs was brutal, it burned his feet and if he hit the ground with his hands they would also burn. Each step felt like he was getting closer and closer to a furnace. Finally he reached her room, it was still locked but the wood was so weak he easily kicked it down, finding his prize, an unconscious Raven. He scooped her into his hand and noted how badly hurt she was. Then, he heard what he believed was the worst sound ever the floor was giving out.It caved not four feet away from them, he heard it again, this time it was right under them, there was flame shooting up between the floor boards and there was no longer a path to the door, every thing in the room was on fire save a paper Raven held close to her heart. He didn't have time to look he did what his instincts required of him. Even though everything else screamed at him not to. He ran full blast at the window curling himself around Ravens body and he shattered the glass knocking him out. His limp body let go of Ravens both falling three stories. The rest of Terri's team saw and ran up to help the older ones caught both Terri and raven saving them from more injury. Then took them back to "base", worrying themselves over there're leader and the mysterious girl he risked his life trying to save. Nether of them awoke for a full day the girls body healed rapidly leaving only faint scars. She awoke on the second day. Without a clue of who she was where she was from or anything, she could talk but it was like she had been asleep all her life without a memory to her name. (which she didn't know).

They explained what happen, ok they did more lying than explaining, I mean they burned her house to the ground taking her step dad and almost her with it not to mention stolen and about to sell all her positions.

They took her by request to see Terri the boy who saved her life risking his own to do so. She stayed by him for two days until he woke up refusing to leave his side. Finally for her sake and his he woke up.

"Your awake!" she shouted

He looked at her and smiled "glad to see your feeling well raven." He said

She looked at him puzzled " who's Raven?"

ok sucky ending for the chapter and im sorry it was super short but, im at the library and we limited hours.

Raven: hmm, so in the next chapter I cling to him like a scared little girl then azerath mhhhhhh!

Luv: covers ravens mouth don't give it away don't read my notes and right now you are a scared little girl. New character! Next chapter hopefully if not soon. I have one name for him it you have others review and tell me!

New character: sits next to luvwell legs crossed rubbing his chin smirking

Luv: no he's not a bad guy he's just kinda full of himself and a bad boy at times (he attracts lots of girls lol) keep that in mind to you submit a name. Sorry for any spelling mistakes like I said im at a library and I cant do spelling check.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What do you mean 'who's Raven?' you are!" Terri said

At that moment two of Terri's friends came in: Jake and Hero.

Hero had really long black hair in a pony tail, with uneven bangs in his face. He had torn black pants and a black vest that he wore open. His real name wasn't Hero, that's just what everyone called him, his real name he would keep secret to the grave.

Jake had shoulder length blond hair he always had a red and black bandana on. He wore long green pants and no shirt at all.

"Were glad you're awake Terri" Jake said "but we really need your help right now"

"What's going on?" Terri asked not feeling better but if they needed him he was there.

"You know there was a war in the north right?" Hero asked

"Yeah, so?"

"Well theres-"Jake was interrupted by Hero

"There's no room for neutrals, and the Zaninains-(race of people) are coming here, and demanding all young able men fight for them, they aren't bad, so they wont hurt our women, but the council thinks all the guys who don't want to fight should run, every ones divided, most want to stay, only a few want to leave."

"And you? What do you want to do?" Terri asked them

"leaving, the Zaninains are fighting a losing battle, im not throwing my life away for something I don't believe in." Hero said

"Me nether, I m not staying, three of our other guys feel the same." Said Jake.

"Well, we had better get packed; I won't abandon our group for anything. Even if everyone else stays" Terri said and got out of bed.

Raven looked at him, he was so familure, and he saved her, now he was running? It didn't seem right.

"Why? Will you leave everyone who cares for you? How do you know they really will care for us, the children and the women? Can you take the chance?" she asked

Terri looked at her. She was making this harder than it was supposed to be. His group was a loner type. They helped for a while then left when times called for it. They had gone from many homes in his time. He cared only for himself and the group.

"Will you leave me? I don't even know my name, but I can fight!" Raven said

"Listen, your name is Raven, that's what you told me that's what you will go by. As for your fighting, well… Hero fight her."

"What?" He asked

You beat her we knock some sense into her she wins she joins us, and don't hold back because she's a girl." Terri whispered.

They both fought hard but Raven instinctively found Hero weak spot, but hero couldn't find hers, why? She didn't even know it. Yet. Pinning Hero for the count, winning the match.

She was panting heavily, for a while that was the only noise, and then they heard clapping.

It was Terri "well done. Congrats, you're the latest victim to join the night squad. And you know what else? Your coming with us."

Luv: R&R. corrective criticism and nice reviews please, if you flame that just tells me you have no life, I mean if they hate the story what's the point of reviewing?

Terri: you tell 'em!

New character: I need a name we have one! Review if you have a good name. (Im a boy)


	11. Chapter 10 like a boy!

**Chapter 10**

Raven smiled. She didn't want to stay with no one she knew. She liked knowing she was the first girl to beat Hero, really she was the first girl ever to join the team.

They gave her the uniform for the night squad. It was deep blue with a black belt where they kept weapons. A knife, two in one, (it came out of both sides of the hilt.) She couldn't handle any of the others. She also had a hooded cape. (It was black).

They were leaving the next day. The night squad had seven members including Raven. They were: Terri (leader) Hero (stealth) Jake (treasurer) Skyler and Taylor (twins) weapons expert's) Let (guard) and Raven.

They all had different talents but all could fight when needed.

They all took turns teaching Raven about the group, what she needed to learn and such. They were never so eager to help a new member than with Raven.

Finally night came of the next day. They rarely traveled by day.

They got away without a hitch. It had been four days since they had left. And they were all getting tired of sleeping in the woods. Normally Terri and the guys could go for a week without beds. But he was worried about Raven (being a girl and stuff) they all were. Saying 'we should take a break, she looks tired' or 'girls need beds to sleep in'. The only one who hadn't complained was her. Because of her memory loss they had a few close calls.

She saw them bathing without shirts on, (they did have pant though. What better way to get them clean?) So she started to take hers off. Terri stopped her before anything showed (but it was close). He explained she needs to keep her shirt on while she bathed. Honestly Terri didn't think Raven knew about the difference in their bodies. That's why she didn't complain like a normal girl would.

That night they were going to sleep in a motel, but there was one problem, Raven wasn't married to any of them, it was illegal for an unmarried virgin (girl) to sleep in the same room as men.

Raven came up with the answer though. "Dress me up like a man, then they wont notice!" she said

He wondered how this could work, women weren't supposed to cut their hair either, but they already had her in pants, so, what's a few more laws?

He was going to give his answer to the group now, yes or no. He walked up grabbed Ravens hair and cut it the way we know now. He threw some baggy clothes at her and told her to change. When she came out she looked a lot like a young boy, let's hope it fools the motel manager.

Luv: Review! You know you want to!


	12. Chapter 11 I Love Her?

**Chapter 11 I love her?**

The group walked into the motel.

"We need some rooms" Terri said to the owner.

The owner had grey hair and grey eyes. His outfit was grey, and the motel was (you guessed it) grey.

"How many do you need?" he asked eyeing them.

Terri counted the group. Seven. Hero, Jake, Dark, Ryou, Trey, Raven and Terri

"Three rooms" Terri answered.

The owner looked at them. They looked like bandits. But one was out of place. The boy with short black hair and clothes that looked like they would fit in a few years and with the face of a girl.

Terri noticed the staring and said "he's…young."

The owner seemed to buy it and said "if you have the money I have your rooms"

Teri handed him the money and the owner gave him three keys.

The rooms were 15, 30, and 25.

They decided that Raven should bunk with Terri and an other member of the squad (to keep Terri accountable)

They decided rooms by lots. In 15: Jake and Ryou In 30 Dark and Trey. In 25: Raven, Terri and Hero.

They boys gave Raven the smaller bed to herself and they shared the larger one.

Terri went to bed at 11:30 but Raven and hero stayed up most of the night talking.

Raven was fascinated with Hero's tales about the night squad and of himself solo. He also told of some of Terri's great deeds. Also of the mystery of why he snored so loudly. (That's one of the reasons they're still awake).

Soon raven nodded off and Hero carried her to her bed.

He sat near the window watching her. The pale moon light made her skin glow, and her soft rhythmic breathing sounded like soft purring.

He was awed by how she seemed so happy even though so many hardships had been thrust upon her. Maybe she didn't remember how to feel self pity and feel sorrow. What was her life like before they took her in? She had told Terri before her memory loss that her mother and Brothers died. And Terries her father had been a drunkard and was abusive. Probably because of his anger. But did he really take it out on his daughter?

He walked over to her. She was sleeping on her stomach. He pulled away the covered and undid the back of her shirt displaying the many scars that decorated her back.

He loved her strength he loved her fighting sprit he loved…Her.

Without thought he gently caressed her back tracing her scars wishing he could have taken them for her.

Then he heard a rustling next to him. No it wasn't Raven it was Terri. His icy glare directed at Hero.

"What are you doing?"

Luv: Whoa! Now let's see that's three guys with their eyes on Raven. But not robin not Terri but Hero! Hero is the first to admit he loves her…to himself. Terri and Robin are still in denial. I was going to have a new mane character in this chapter but im postponing it. Still need names. He's a boy. He's a good guy (I think. I haven't decided.) And a new clue! He's the leader of an army and possibly guy #4 for Raven.

Review! Thanks

-Luvwell


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

a/n sorry it took so long to update! Don't hate me! My dad just got a new computer but I don't have e-mail no more so don't try to e-mail me k? thanx.

Um there was a major screw up in the last chapters that I intros just noticed now the extras in the night squad have different names. I mentioned them twice, so go with the first definition of then namely raven, Terri, Hero, Jake, skyler, Taylor and Let.

Also this chapter does not go back to the hotel room it intros a new character and also goes back to Terri and the titans.

And as always I don't own u don't sue.

A young man looked out over his army, even with new enforcements the army was pathetically small, and every man there knew going into battle was suicide. But if they didn't fight what would become of the monks of azerath? They wouldn't fight for themselves, someone had to do it for them.

"Young master! The Arians are attacking!" an old lieutenant shouted.

"Give the word then that the new recruits will be at the front with the more tired and the injured in the rear."

"Yes sir!" the lieutenant said and left.

Yep that was him the son of the main man and in charge. 21 and crowned, no word on what would happen to him if they lost the war, more likely than not he would be killed. Unless he ran, yes that's a very good possibility, if the battle went ill and he was sure it would he would run, (of course he was advised to do so by some dead adviser, and had only agreed because then he could lead the revolt after the Arians had won (or thought they had.))

A smile curled at his lips nearly matching his fiery red curls on his head.

His life was more important to him than anything, he would do anything to protect it even lie and run. No one could look down on him though, after all he was the one and only heir to the throne (not the toilet either)he would come back and take it one day no doubt about it.

"Hold on now! How do you know all this?" Robin asked

"Didn't I tell you I was told all this by the people themselves wether or not they told my by choice." Terri muttered.

"What!" Robin yelled.

"Nothing" terri mumbled

Review! Sorry so short but I still have a bad writers block but its setting things up for the next chapters bye for now.

Luv.


End file.
